


Quel giorno nevicò

by Raachi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, No Incest, Students
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: «Elsa!» si sentì chiamare dalla sua voce squillante, attutita dal vetro della finestra.Sussultò stupita distogliendo lo sguardo dalle carte con le proposte delle classi per la meta della gita di fine anno, che non stava più guardando persa nei propri viaggi mentali.«Guarda! Ti piace?» continuò a chiederle Anna saltellando e sbracciandosi per attirare la sua attenzione.Elsa non capì a cosa fosse dovuta tutta quella sua allegria, così decise di alzarsi e avvicinarsi alla finestra. La aprì e fu subito investita dal vento gelido. Seguì con gli occhi il dito di Anna e, socchiudendo le palpebre per focalizzare meglio, individuò dal lato opposto del cortile un piccolo ed informe pupazzo di neve sul punto di sciogliersi.«Che carino» commentò rivolgendole un timido sorriso, ancora poco abituata a esternare i sentimenti.





	Quel giorno nevicò

  
  
  
  


Batté il plico di fogli sul banco e il suono riecheggiò nell’aula vuota.  
La campanella aveva già annunciato la conclusione di tutte le lezioni del giorno e soltanto gli studenti che frequentavano i club o i corsi di recupero sarebbero rimasti ancora per qualche ora, oppure chi – come lei – aveva dei compiti da svolgere.  
Sistemò il sottile blocco in modo ordinato con le mani e soddisfatta del risultato lo poggiò sulla superficie rigata e macchiata di inchiostro. Lanciò un breve sguardo alla porta socchiusa, alla lavagna ingrigita dal frequente uso del gesso e del cancellino, e alla finestra chiusa, sul paesaggio invernale che le si presentò. Aveva nevicato durante quell’ora, fortunatamente non per molto o sarebbe stato difficoltoso tornare a casa. Il personale del liceo si era già affrettato a sgomberare il cortile per l’attività pomeridiana dei club e perciò soltanto lungo il perimetro un po’ di neve caduta era sopravvissuta, più morbida e meno compatta rispetto all’inizio.  
Elsa fece per tornare ai propri compiti di rappresentante degli studenti, quando notò una figura attraversare il cortile di corsa, fermarsi d’un tratto e saltare, lanciando un urlo che arrivò ovattato alle sue attente orecchie. Un piccolo sorriso si formò sulle labbra rosee nel riconoscere quello strano folletto dalle trecce rosse, il naso all’insù e le guance spruzzate di graziose efelidi.  
_Anna._ Sorrise mentre la osservava accovacciarsi a terra e toccare la neve con le mani coperte dai guanti.  
Qualche ora prima si erano incrociate nei corridoi per il cambio dell’ora, come accadeva quasi ogni giorno da quando si erano conosciute. Aveva parecchi impegni come rappresentante d’istituto e non facevano che scaricarle problemi su problemi, ritenendo che avesse la soluzione a tutto quando in realtà così non era. La trattavano quasi come la regina dell’istituto, ma si sentiva più come un canarino in una gabbia dorata costretto a cantare per allietare il padrone.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto essere una libera farfalla come Anna.  
Si erano conosciute così, per caso. L’imprevisto – o meglio, l’equilibrio di un elefante in una cristalleria di Anna – aveva fatto sì che questa incespicasse, lasciando andare nella caduta i fogli che stava trasportando e che le finirono addosso. _Fotocopie di un progetto di storia_ , le aveva spiegato.  
Anna si era presentata in un balbettio sconnesso intervallato da scuse, imbarazzata per la goffaggine che le era propria. Le aveva rivolto un caldo sorriso e un fiume di parole per nascondere la timidezza, una stretta di mano forte e una risata un po’ stridula per mascherare la felicità di averla conosciuta.  
Non era certo la prima volta che si sentiva dire quanto i suoi discorsi durante le assemblee d’istituto fossero coinvolgenti, quanto fosse una bella persona, gentile, altruista, sempre a disposizione degli studenti… Eppure, le parole di Anna suonarono diverse: le aveva sentite così sincere e pervase di un affetto a lei sconosciuto.  
Per questo non poteva fare a meno di rivolgerle il saluto ogniqualvolta si incontrassero, e a poco a poco aveva imparato a conoscerla.  
In fondo, la invidiava. Molto.  
Anna non era nata in una ricca famiglia. Anna non doveva dimostrare di essere la migliore studentessa per non far sfigurare la mamma davanti alle amiche. Anna non doveva tenere le spalle dritte e lo sguardo fiero per riuscire ad impressionare i colleghi e i soci di papà. Anna non doveva ereditare, un giorno, l’impresa di famiglia. Anna, semplicemente, viveva secondo i suoi ritmi, il suo carattere.  
Nonostante fosse la rappresentate d’istituto, Elsa si sentiva sola. I suoi compagni di classe la ritenevano troppo fuori dalla loro portata per invitarla alle uscite o a gruppi di studio. I membri del consiglio studentesco pendevano letteralmente dalle sue labbra senza osare mai contraddirla.  
Quando Anna si interessava alla sua salute, invece, vedeva nei suoi occhi quanto fosse sincera e seriamente preoccupata. Quando Anna la salutava con un piccolo sorriso e un cenno della mano – poiché l’aveva intravista in mezzo alla folla –, non poteva che ricambiare con una punta di timidezza, troppo abituata ad una rigida compostezza e austera etichetta.  
Anna le aveva insegnato che un sorriso valeva più di un grazie. Le aveva insegnato che nessuno l’avrebbe ripresa, se l’avesse vista camminare un po’ ingobbita. Le aveva insegnato che dopo una caduta ci si poteva rialzare sempre, anche con qualche livido e contusione.  
Elsa lasciò uscire un sospiro dalle labbra schiuse. Non avrebbe dovuto affezionarsi a lei fino a quel punto, fino ad aspettare il suo sorriso per sapere che sarebbe stato davvero un buongiorno.  
Quell’anno scolastico sarebbe presto finito. Avrebbe sostenuto gli esami di stato, si sarebbe diplomata con cento e lode e avrebbe passato l’estate a prepararsi per i corsi universitari di settembre.  
_Aveva paura che, lasciata la scuola, non avrebbe più visto né sentito Anna._  
«Elsa!» si sentì chiamare dalla sua voce squillante, attutita dal vetro della finestra.  
Sussultò stupita distogliendo lo sguardo dalle carte con le proposte delle classi per la meta della gita di fine anno, che non stava più guardando persa nei propri viaggi mentali.  
«Guarda! Ti piace?» continuò a chiederle Anna saltellando e sbracciandosi per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Elsa non capì a cosa fosse dovuta tutta quella sua allegria, così decise di alzarsi e avvicinarsi alla finestra. La aprì e fu subito investita dal vento gelido. Seguì con gli occhi il dito di Anna e, socchiudendo le palpebre per focalizzare meglio, individuò dal lato opposto del cortile un piccolo ed informe pupazzo di neve sul punto di sciogliersi.  
«Che carino» commentò rivolgendole un timido sorriso, ancora poco abituata a esternare i sentimenti.  
«Ti piace davvero? Oh, come sono contenta!!» esultò Anna. «Purtroppo non c’è molta neve o ne avrei fatto uno gigantesco! A grandezza naturale, così da poterlo abbracciare!»  
«Abbracciare un pupazzo di neve? Congeleresti!» Elsa inarcò un sopracciglio confusa.  
«Sì! Non senti freddo!» esclamò sicura. «… I primi minuti» aggiunse in un sussurro, facendola scoppiare a ridere. «E poi, non credi che si meritino un abbraccio dopo che gli hai dato vita? Così si sentiranno felici di essere nati».  
Elsa sorrise, chiedendosi se Anna si stesse rendendo conto di parlare di un pupazzo di neve come una persona in carne ed ossa. Conoscendola, la domanda appariva retorica.  
«La prossima volta che nevica tanto ne facciamo uno insieme!» propose la rossa.  
«Aspetta! Dietro la palestra hanno sistemato la neve spalata».  
«Davvero?!» I cerulei occhi di Anna si spalancarono brillando. «Andiamo? Dai, facciamo un pupazzo di neve! Insieme!»  
Elsa non poté fare altro che annuire contagiata dal suo entusiasmo. Chiuse la finestra per sistemare le sue cose e raggiungerla.  
  
  
«Io sono Olaf e amo i caldi abbracci». Elsa cercò di imitare un tono di voce profondo, nascondendosi dietro il pupazzo di neve appena fatto e muovendo i fragili rami che costituivano le sue braccia in un gesto di saluto.  
«Olaf!! Ti voglio bene!» urlò Anna gettando letteralmente le braccia al collo del pupazzo e si lasciò andare ad una risata. «Grazie, Elsa» mormorò piano.  
Vedendola così felice, pensò di imitarla allungando le braccia nello sforzo di abbracciare anche lei. Un groppo alla gola le salì al pensiero di perdere tutto quello dopo gli esami.  
«Sai, Elsa, Giovanna era sicura che ti sarebbe piaciuto fare un pupazzo di neve. Quando ha nevicato la scorsa settimana ci ho pensato, ma non sapevo se ti sarebbe piaciuta l’idea… Credevo l’avresti trovato troppo infantile». Anna lasciò andare il pupazzo di neve per cercare nelle sue possibilità di comprendere nell’abbraccio anche l’amica.  
«No, certo che no. Non mi sono mai divertita così tanto!» sussurrò in risposta Elsa. «Io… Anna… Io…» sussurrò con un _ti voglio bene_ inespresso.  
«Ssshh» la zittì lei dolcemente. «Non dire altro. Ti voglio bene, Elsa».  
«Anche io, Anna». Sentì gli occhi pungerle e non per il freddo: Anna la faceva sentire diversa, più viva, più libera.  
Rimasero in silenzio lasciando che il tempo trascorresse senza curarsene. Stavano bene in quell’abbraccio caldo, nonostante il freddo, e questo valeva più di tutto ciò che avrebbero voluto dirsi.  
«Hai da fare sabato pomeriggio?» le chiese Anna.  
«Ho una cena di famiglia la sera» quasi brontolò Elsa.  
«Non fa niente. Andiamo al cinema? Tanto la proiezione è alle quattro!»  
«Al cinema? Non ti aveva invitata Kristoff?» Si ricordò del ragazzone biondo con cui la vedeva spesso. Talvolta si era chiesta se stessero insieme o fossero soltanto amici e, quando lo confidò ad Anna, lei aveva riso ammettendo di averci provato per qualche tempo, per poi lasciarlo sentendo che non era il vero amore.  
Anna sbuffò annoiata. «Io voglio andarci con te!!» si lamentò alzandosi un po’ sulle punte dei piedi per allungarsi e farsi più vicina a lei. Sentì la neve bagnarle il cappotto e la sciarpa, ma non se ne preoccupò: fino a quando Elsa non avesse palesato l’intenzione di allontanarsi, avrebbe sopportato anche un principio di congelamento.  
«Se lo dici con quel tono sembra un appuntamento romantico» Elsa ridacchiò lieve. Si mosse per aderire meglio al pupazzo e non lasciare Anna: la neve stava iniziando a sciogliersi in fretta.  
«E-E se lo fosse?» La voce di Anna uscì acuta per l’imbarazzo.  
_Eh?!_ Elsa avvampò sulle guance e si staccò subito dall’abbraccio, imitata dall’altra. «A-Anna?» balbettò indietreggiando. Notò le sue guance rese ancora più rosse dall’imbarazzo e la trovò adorabile. Le sembrò così sbagliato, ma al contempo più che giusto.  
_Possibile che-?_  
Quando Anna la raggiunse e palesò l’intenzione di baciarla, d’istinto chiuse gli occhi e schiuse le labbra accogliendo quelle di lei.  
Quello fu il suo primo bacio: delicato come un fiocco di neve, ma caldo come il sole cocente di un meriggio estivo.  
La teoria degli opposti non sbagliava mai e, quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, Elsa si chiese da quant’è che non potesse fare a meno dei suoi sorrisi. Voleva dirle qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Poi Anna la distrasse nuovamente e comprese quanto lei avesse ragione ancora una volta: i gesti valevano più di mille parole.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho immaginato Elsa figlia di una ricca e facoltosa famiglia con il carattere chiuso e il non sentirsi libera dell’inizio del film; Anna è la classica studentessa goffa e ingenua, di buon cuore; Kristoff è il ragazzo innamorato e non corrisposto di Anna (forse sono stata un po’ cattivella con lui xD) nonché suo migliore amico. Lo spunto per l’ambientazione AU è tutta colpa di Anna e del suo amore sconfinato per la sorella.  
> Avrei voluto inserire altri riferimenti a Frozen, ma penso che Olaf e Giovanna siano abbastanza.
> 
> Grazie per la lettura! :)


End file.
